leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Crustle (Pokémon)
|} Crustle (Japanese: イワパレス Iwapalace) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 34. Biology Crustle is an orange Pokémon resembling an insect or crustacean. Its most distinguishing feature is its enormous shell, which resembles a cut-away block of sediment with multiple layers and strata visible. The tips of its pincers and six feet are dark gray. It has two glaring yellow eyes. Crustle possesses a straight tail that is concealed underneath its shell. It is very strong, to the point that it can carry heavy rocks for a long time, even through arid lands where it resides. It fights members of its species over territory in battles which can become very vicious. If its shell breaks during such a fight, it loses. In the anime Major appearances Cilan's Crustle 's Dwebble evolved into a Crustle in Crisis at Chargestone Cave!. Other A Crustle appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League! and Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, under the ownership of Ultimo. It battled Virgil during the Vertress Conference, but it was defeated by his . Minor appearances Multiple Crustle appeared in A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1, under the ownership of a group of excavators working in Twist Mountain. A Crustle appeared in A Legendary Photo Op!, where it managed to distract on his way to Mt. Molteau. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Crustle appeared in Drawing Bridges. In Dream a Little Dream, a Crustle was seen under the ownership of a , who was one of the 32 qualified participants in the Unova Pokémon League. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations ( )}} Seaside Cave (One) }} |area= }} |} |} }} , southeast of ; both by )}} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Strongest Trail (B1-B59), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears, Conductor Room: Frozen Runway (Capsule Cage)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 590}} |area=Silver Isles: Bewildering Cave (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation V-VI Generation VII Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Rototiller|Ground|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=558 |name2=Crustle |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Rock}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same Egg Group combination as Crustle and its . * Crustle represents in the Unova horoscope. Origin Crustle is based on a . Its shell resembles a block of rather than an actual shell, though the design also seems to resemble ornately-colored hermit crab shells. Name origin Crustle may a combination of , crab, or crumble, and mantle or castle. It may also involve . Iwapalace is a combination of 岩 iwa (rock) and palace. In other languages and palace |de=Castellith|demeaning=From and |fr=Crabaraque|frmeaning=From and |es=Crustle|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Crustle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=암팰리스 Ampalace|komeaning=From and palace |zh_cmn=岩殿居蟹 Yándiànjūxiè|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and . |ru=Крастл Krastl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Cilan's Crustle External links |} de:Castellith es:Crustle fr:Crabaraque it:Crustle ja:イワパレス zh:岩殿居蟹